earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Trout Lake
Trout Lake Trout Lake is a hamlet along the trout lake. It's nation is Slave and it is west of it's nations capital, Slavington. The population is mostly made up of new players that have joined in the recent month or Avalonese people that have immigrated over to Slave for better opportunity. History The mayor of the town is Remcoms. Remcoms is known to a lot of Avalonese and Slavese people. He became a little more known by around Christmas. He lived in pee_pee_island and his leader Riley_McDonut and mayor Dabs_All_OvarYT had given him the title of Youtuber after they watched his video "A tour of Avalon - EarthMC" That made him a little well more known across Slave and that made him trusted among lots of people, one of them being the leader of Slave, JBGoose. He told him he would have lots of opportunity in Slave. Remcoms agreed and he found a spot to build his town. Because Remcoms was very poor so him and his other friend DelicateBean (mayor of Valentine in Alaska) decided to bring their money together. But at the time Slave was part of the Canadian Empire and he had to teleport to South Alaska. At the time the leader of South Alaska, SgtCartoon had killed him. A lot of things happened at that moment. Remcoms got really worried telling JBGoose all that had happened. When DelicateBean made her town. They both made an agreement to just do it regularly. But now Remcoms had nothing. No diamonds, armor, and barley any food. Oz (where he would get his free food) had no food. It was all in the trust of his other good friend, Most_Creative_1. Remcoms asked if he could borrow 33g from him and he would pay it back. Most_Creative_1 was happy to pay him and that's what made the East Slave era. East Slave was created December 26, 2019. It was soon to fall into ruin after countless amounts of attacks by other Syndicites. The first person to arrive was Tyce. Than came Ozzy and BlueSupreme both from Rupert's Land and Nunavut. Then about everyone from all these countries came. They all left after Remcoms got tired and at that same day, Slave moved from the Canadian Empire to the Northwest Syndicate. They all became good with Slave and East Slave. However Remcoms gave up East Slave because it was too much for him. He would've been invited to Nunavut. But Slave needed him badly so he was expecting gold from Cabbage. However, Cabbage was on vacation so he would've had to wait. Even though Cabbage probably hasn't came back from vacation as of writing this, Remcoms got enough money. And on December 31, 2019. West Slave was to be found. West Slave? I thought this was Trout Lake. Well Remcoms brothers thought the name was stupid and unoriginal. His brother threanted him he would start a war, even though there is no war plugin. So after about two days of being aggravated Remcoms officially changed the name to Trout Lake after all that's what the old towns name was named after. DelicateBean (mentioned earlier) and Remcoms have visited each others towns. They both think very good of their towns and are glad to share them. Now Remcoms has 5 people and the city is 3 chunks large (most of it unclaimed still). Industries Trout Lakes main industry is mining. Most people love mining as Remcoms has a whole building for mining and storage across the town hall. Some other main industries are logging and smelting. Buildings Currently he has a few buildings. The Town Centre where the town spawn is located, The Slavism Church, The Sex Cove, Ice Interstates Main Office, and The Syndicate Ice Station. If you may know Remcoms is also the CEO of Ice Interstates and because they are a big transportation group Trout Lake happens to be the city of transportation. At least in North America. Category:Slave Category:North America Category:Towns Category:Towns